David
David, youngest son of Jesse of Bethlehem, was Israel's second king. Taken from the sheep herds, he would prove himself in battle (beginning as a young man, slaying Goliath), becoming more popular than king Saul. He had been anointed secretly by Samuel, and became king of of all of Israel upon defeating Saul's son Ish-bosheth. He reigned for 40 years, to be succeeded by his son Solomon. Known as a musician and a poet, he is accredited with many of the Psalms which offer an insight into his life, along with a rich study of the nature of God's relationship with his people. Biography Early Life David was born to Jesse1 Sam 17:58, as the youngest of eight sons (with two sisters, possibly older or younger than David)1 Sam 16:10-11 in the town of Bethlehem. Jesse's family had been in Bethlehem at least back to BoazRuth 4:17,21-22, possibly as far back as Perez, Hezron's fatherRuth 4:18. David's birth in Bethlehem was a prophetic fulfilment of the blessing giving by the town's elders to Boaz and Ruth. This blessing gave hope that Ruth's offspring would build a family "like that of Rachel and Leah, Perez (son of Judah)"Ruth 4:11-12. As the youngest, David was often responsible for care of the sheep that his father owned. David would often have to care for the sheep, even when his father and family would attend feasts, much like when Samuel met with Jesse. On some occasions while David was caring for the sheep of his father, a lion and once a bear came and grabbed a sheep1 Sam 17:34. Though he was not a warrior he went after the animals that had seized the sheep and rescued them from being carried by the mouth. When they turned to attack him he killed each of them1 Sam 17:35. David recognized sooner or later that it was God who had delivered him from the hand of those carnivorous animals1 Sam 17:37. Before being anointed as king David had great musical ability on the harp, was handsome, and was recognized as a "warrior" and fine speaker. Pre-Kingship Anointed as king After God had rejected Saul as king,1 Samuel 15:23 He sent Samuel to Bethlehem to the house of Jesse to anoint the indicated son as Saul's successor.1 Samuel 16:1-3 Samuel arrived in Bethlehem1 Sam 16:4 and came to Jesse's family,1 Sam 16:5 with each of the sons presenting himself to Samuel1 Sam 16:6-9 (except David, the youngest1 Sam 16:11). God had not chosen any of these sons and so Jesse sent for David, who was watching the sheep. Having been told by the Lord not to judge by appearance, Samuel found that David was healthy and handsome. Nevertheless, the lad was not what the prophet had become used to in a king. With the oil of anointment, Samuel officially set David apart as Saul's successor. From that point on the Holy Spirit was with David and he grew in God. Serving Saul However, the Holy Spirit had left Saul and instead was with David1 Sam 16:13 so Saul was tormented1 Sam 16:15. Saul discussed his torment with his servants and suggesting to find somebody to play the lyre to soothe him,1 Sam 16:15-17 David was recommended. As a servant had seen David and noted that he could play the lyre, had much bravery and warrior traits, waI unders attractive, a good speaker, and was a man of God.1 Sam 16:18 Therefore Saul sent messengers to Jesse, demanding him to send David to enter Saul's service. So David left his sheep1 Sam 16:19 to serve his king. Jesse sent gifts by way of David: him a donkey loaded down with bread and wine, and a young goat.1 Sam 16:20 Saul was pleased with the young man, assigning him to help maintain his armor.1 Sam 16:21 Slaying Goliath With the Israelites at war with the Philistines, Saul recruited every able-bodied man he could, including David's three oldest brothers. However the Philistines recruited a champion named Goliath who stood about nine feet tall. Goliath challenged warriors to face him, the winner would have the opposing side be subject to them. During this time David went back and forth between tending his father's sheep, and service of Saul1 Samuel 17:1-16. Jesse, in concern of of three eldest at war, sent David to deliver bread and grain to them, as well as a large gift of cheese for their commanding officer1 Samuel 17:17-18. So early the next morning David left the sheep to be tended by another shepherd and set out with his supplies. Once he arrived at the battle camp he left his supplies with the supply-master. Afterwards he approached the battle lines in order to converse with his brothers1 Samuel 17:20-22. As he conversed Goliath approached, shouting his daily demand to engage him in combat. The Israelites fled from him; however, David had been given courage by God. So David asked his fellow Israelites what the reward of slaying the Philistine would be; this being wealth, Saul's daughter in marriage, and tax exemption. David's brother Eliab heard his talk and approached him angrily, accusing him of only visiting to watch the battle1 Samuel 17:25-28. David continued to converse as he had done earlier, and this was reported to Saul, who sent for David1 Samuel 17:29-31. David went to Saul stating that he would go fight Goliath, while Saul was assuring David he was too young and inexperienced1 Samuel 17:32-33. David replied to Saul that he as a shepherd had defended his sheep from both lions and bears, because God was with him, and that God would be with him in fighting Goliath. Saul was convinced and so he dressed David in armor. David was not used to the armor so he practiced walking around. David eventually decided he could not go fight in the armor since he wasn't used to it1 Samuel 17:38-39. After taking the armor off David took his staff and went down to a stream and picked five stones and put them in his shepherd's pouch1 Sam 17:40. When he approached Goliath, Goliath saw how he was only a young man and was handsome and hated him, and began to curse him1 Sam 17:41-44. In response David challenged Goliath by the name of Yahweh, that Goliath would be delivered into his hands and head would be severed1 Sam 17:45-47. After this Goliath moved closer to him and he charged towards Goliath1 Sam 7:48. As David approached Goliath he reached into his bag and grabbed a stone from the stream and slung it at Goliath. The stone made a deep dent, gashing the forehead of Goliath1 Sam 17:49, which caused him to fall face down. As David went out to meet the giant, Saul asked Abner to find out who the boy's father was1 Sam 17:55-56. So David defeated Goliath without a sword. David then ran over to Goliath's body and unsheathed the fallen giant's sword and beheaded him1 Sam 17:51. With Goliath defeated the Israelite army pursued the Philistines and plundered them. As David came back from killing the Philistine Abner brought him before Saul and asked him who his father was, Jesse of Bethlehem. Meanwhile David brought Goliath's head to Jerusalem and kept Goliath's weapons as souvenirs in his tent1 Sam 17:54. Rising Popularity Soon David and Saul's son Jonathan became close friends1 Sam 18:1. After this Saul decided to keep David in his service year-round, not allowing him to return home to his family1 Sam 18:2. During this time David would've received his promised tax exemption and great riches, becoming part of the noble class of Israel. David's friendship with Jonathan became so close that they made a friendship covenant, and Jonathan's clothes were gifted to him1 Sam 18:3-4. Seemingly David was put into Israel's army and received order's from Saul himself. David became so successful in his military career Saul gave him a high rank in the army which everyone was pleased by1 Sam 18:5. Soon David began to be praised for having killed tens of thousands of Philistines, with Saul thousands1 Sam 18:7. This greatly angered Saul who thought that since David had riches, tax exemption, military power, success and popularity would try to take his throne next1 Sam 18:8. So Saul began to keep a close eye on David1 Sam 18:9. One day when David was playing the lyre for Saul, Saul lunged a spear at David hoping to pin him on the wall1 Sam 11:18, but David evaded it. With Saul's fear of David seizing the throne ever increasing he decided to put him in the frontlines of the military over one-thousand men1 Sam 18:13. This fear Saul had arose out of God being with David, but having departed Saul1 Sam 18:12,14-15. Eventually David was offered Saul's eldest daughter, Merab in marriage (this one of the "prizes" for defeating Goliath"), in condition that David would serve only Saul loyally in the military, hoping that David would be killed in war1 Sam 18:17. David declined the offer to become the son-in-law of the King, in humbleness, citing that he and his family were of little importance1 Sam 18:18. Another one of Saul's daughters Michal was in love with David and her father hearing this decided it would be a good method that would lead to David having passion in battle to be killed by a Philistine1 Sam 18:20-21. After a private consultation with some of the king's attendants, David still refused a daughter in marriage, in humbleness of his family's low social class1 Sam 18:22-23. Saul's attendants then explained to David it would not cost him any money and he would only want one-hundred foreskins of Philistines. David went out with his men and killed two hundred Philistines, removing them of their foreskins, bringing double the required amount1 Sam 18:26-27. David then received Michal in marriage, and having God with him made Saul even more fearful1 Sam 18:28-29. David soon became well known after having continued success in battles against the Philistines1 Sam 18:30. Death Plot Soon Saul told his son Jonathan and his attendants to try to murder David1 Sam 19:1. With the strong relationship between Jonathan and David, David was informed of this death plot by Jonathan who told him to go into hiding the next morning1 Sam 19:2. So the next morning David hid himself while Jonathan asked his father to reconsider, because it would be murder to kill an innocent man1 Sam 19:4-5. Saul agreed not to kill him and so Jonathan sought out David and found him and told him the conversation. David was then restored once again to his regular duties under Saul's mastership1 Sam 19:6-7. With this David soon went back to fighting the Philistines, striking them with such powerful force that they fled1 Sam 19:8. David also resumed playing the lyre and an attempt was made on his life by Saul when aspear narrowly missed him1 Sam 19:10. That night men were sent to David's house to monitor to it and to kill David in the morning. The servant of Saul was frightened and wrote a mitkamPsa 59, describing the soldiers who watched his house. David's wife Michal knew that if David did not escape he would be killed1 Sam 19:11 so she lowered him out of window and fled1 Sam 19:12. David's wife then grabbed an idol and laid it on the bed, covering it with a garment and stuffing it with animal hair to disguise it as David1 Sam 19:13. In the morning the soldiers inquired of David and Michal deceptively told them that he was sick1 Sam 19:14. On the run Meanwhile (while it was discovered he had escaped) David had fled to the city of Ramah and there made refuge with the retired prophet Samuel. David then went with Samuel to a city called Naioth in order to stay out of the hands of Saul1 Sam 19:18.. Soon afterwards Saul discovered that David was hiding in Naioth and so David ran again, this time to Jonathan1 Sam 19:23-20:1. When Jonathan heard about his father's attempts on his best friend's life, he was astonished in disbelief1 Sam 20:2. David swore to Jonathan that Saul was trying to kill him and this was hidden because of Jonathan's love for David1 Sam 20:3. With his companion still in disbelief, David instructed Jonathan to tell Saul that he was traveling to his hometown of Bethlehem to participate in a sacrifice for the whole clan, instead of participating in the New Moon Feast with the King. Rather, David would be hiding in the fields1 Sam 20:5,24. When the New Moon Feast happened and David's seat was empty, Saul thought he was unclean and wasn't eligible to participate1 Sam 20:25-26. When David was not present the next day Saul asked Jonathan about him and he told him that he was in Bethlehem. Saul became infuriated with anger and Jonathan knew that it was indeed true that David was in danger1 Sam 20:7,27-33. Jonathan went and found David by some stones in the fields, just as they arranged. When David knew that Jonathan's father was infuriated about his absence, he kissed him on the cheek (a cultural saluation) and powerfully wept1 Sam 20:41. Finally David was sent off by Jonathan in peace1 Sam 20:42. David fled to Nob and there met with a priest named Ahimelech, who he told that he was on a highly secretive mission of the King1 Sam 21:1-2. David asked the priest for some bread, which the only kind he had was consecrated. Ahimelech asked David if kept himself from any women and David had, so he was able to eat the bread1 Sam 21:4-6. David also needed a weapon for his own protection, but the only one available was the sword of Goliath1 Sam 21:8-9. Pretend Insanity Later that day David went to the domain of Achish, the King of Gath, a Philistine city1 Sam 21:10. Ashish's servants recognized David and when he heard they were aware of his massive casualties, he became fearful1 Sam 21:12. During this time David composed a mitkamPsa 56 describing his emotions of fear and the tears that went with themPsa 56:8. In fear that the city of giants would want vengeance on David for killing the city's champion (Goliath) and many other Philistines, David pretended to be insane. When he pretended to have insanity he made marks on the city's gate and let saliva drool into his beard1 Sam 21:13. Achish was repulsed by David's supposed sanity and so he had him expelled from the city1 Sam 21:14-15. Near the time of pretending to be insane, David wrote a PsalmPsa 34 that expressed his thanks to God from delivering him from the king. David's army David then escaped to the cave of Adullam. During this time David experienced great fear, and he wrote a mitkam that described his feelingsPsa 57. To David the soldiers of Saul were like lions and ravenous beasts, whose teeth were sharp and dangerousPsa 57:4. His family1 Sam 22:1 as well as debtors and other disadvantaged individuals heard he was there and came to rally around him, forming an army of about four hundred1 Sam 22:2. David had with him both his father Jesse, and his mother. Since David had a small army and was being hunted down by the armies of Israel, it seems David wanted to keep his parents away from war. David took his parents to Mizpah in Moab and put them under the protection of the king1 Sam 22:3-4. While David planned to take refuge in the city, the prophet Gad came to him and told him to not stay in the stronghold, but instead in the country of Judah. David did as was advised and hid in the Forest of Hereth1 Sam 22:5. When Saul began to see the work of those under his reign in delivering David far away he became furious. Saul's Chief Shepherd, Doeg the Edomite, notified Saul that he had noticed David in Nod and that Ahimelech the priest sheltered him. As a result Saul had all the priests in Nob killed, but Abiathar escaped1 Sam 22:6-20. David soon was met by Abiathar who told him of Saul's execution of the priests, leaving David to feel guilty for having all the priests killed1 Sam 22:21-23. In his contempt with Doeg the Edomite he wrote a ''maskil ''(a type of Psalm)Psa 52, cursing Doeg's actionsPsa 52:1-7, while expressing trust in GodPsa 52:8-9. Eventually David heard that the nearby Israelite city of Keilah was being attacked1 Sam 23:1. Since David had a small army he decided to consider counterattacking the Philistines in defense of the city, and so asked God1 Sam 23:2. This idea was rejected by David's men who challenged that they would not be able to stop Philistine forces when they were being hunted by Saul's army. Once again David consulted the LORD and He told David that the Philistines would be delivered into his hands1 Sam 23:3-4. So David with his army went down to Keilah, inflicting heavy casualties on the attacking Philistines, and rescuing the city1 Sam 23:5. On the move Shortly thereafter Saul made plans to come down to the city David had just rescued in order to kill him. When David heard of this he consulted Yahweh (God), whether or not Saul would destroy the entire city to kill him. David was told that Saul would and so he left the city to avoid it being attacked once again1 Sam 23:11-12. From this point on David did not stay in one place for too long but moved from place to place as Saul grew near to discovering him. After leaving Keliah, David and his army went to Horesh in the Desert of Ziph1 Sam 23:14-23, but when Saul came near they moved to the Desert of Maon1 Sam 23:24-28. During this time David was fearful and so he wrote a ''maskil ''asking God for deliverancePsa 54. Again David's location was discovered and so he moved, this time to the Desert of En Gedi1 Sam 23:29-24:1. David spares Saul When Saul heard that David was En Gedi he brought with him three-thousand soldiers and began the search near the "Crags of the Wild Goats". Nearby there was a cave and deep in that cave David and his men were encamped1 Sam 24:3. This was unbeknownst to Saul who was in the cave "relieving" (its uncertain whether this refers to urination or bowel movement, sleeping or perhaps both) himself. When David and his men knew this they believed it to be the day that God would deliver Saul into their hands. So David sneaked up to Saul while he "relieved" himself and cut off part of his clothes1 Sam 24:4. After David realized what he had done he was shocked1 Sam 24:5 and felt guilty for almost harming God's anointed king1 Sam 24:6. Then David rebuked his soldiers and forbid them from killing Saul1 Sam 24:7. After Saul left the cave David left the cave and prostrated before Saul and begged him not to continue this chase for he was innocent1 Sam 24:8-22. For a short while Saul decided to discontinue hunting down David. David gains another wife Then Samuel passed away and after this David moved to the Desert of Paran1 Sam 25:1. While in Paran, David's army encamped all around the property of a man named Nabal, forming a "wall" around their cattle1 Sam 25:15. When David and his men became hungry, David sent messengers to Nabal1 Sam 25:7-9, but received only insults1 Sam 25:10-11, 14. When David heard this he gathered four-hundred men and began to head for Nabal1 Sam 25:13. As David headed for Nabal he realized that he had wasted time protecting his cattle and he vowed to kill all the males belonging to Nabal1 Sam 25:21-22. Just then David's new future wife, the intelligent and beautiful, Abigail approached the horse-mounted group with gifts. She got off her donkey and prostrated before David, apologizing for her husband Nabal's lack of generosity and offered an abundance of food and cattle1 Sam 25:24-27. When David heard all of this he praised God and told Abigail that she was a blessing1 Sam 25:32-34. Then David took her gifts and sent her back home in peace1 Sam 25:35. Eventually God took vengeanceDeut 32:35, Rom 12:19 on David's behalf and several days later struck Nabal dead1 Sam 25:38-39. Then Abigail was asked to become David's wife and willingly came to become the wife of David1 Sam 25:4-42. At this time David was also married to Ahinoam, but his former wife Michal was remarried to another man1 Sam 25:43-44. David sneaks into Saul's camp Once again reports had informed Saul of David's location, this time on the Hill of Hakilah. So Saul brought his army and encamped nearby the hill where David was hiding. After learning that Saul was nearby, David decided to sneak into his camp at night with Abishai1 Sam 26:1-6. While in the camp David and Abishai found Saul sleeping. Abishai almost took Saul's life with his own spear, but David prevented this, because he knew that they could not kill the current God-appointed king1 Sam 26:7-11. Though David and Abishai could not kill Saul, they stole the water jug and spear lying next to his side1 Sam 26:12. After this they ran out of the camp and back onto the hill of Hakilah. Once David was back on the hill he called out to Abner, that he had not done his duty to protect God's appointed King and would suffer God's punishment1 Sam 26:13-16. When Saul heard the conversation, he recognized the voice on the hill as David's. Saul called out to David and David asked Saul why he was chasing him down. Saul realized he had sinned, because he had not justified reason for persecuting David1 Sam 26:17-21. David returned Saul's spear to him and he went on his way, while Saul returned home1 Sam 26:22-24. In Philistia David knew this promise from Saul would be short-lived, and so he decided to move to the Land of the Philistines, to remain hidden from his grasp1 Sam 27:1. David and his army of six-hundred took with them their families, including David's wives Abigail and Ahinoam. David went to live in the city of Gath, under the protection and rulership of King Achish1 Sam 27:2-3. While in the past David had been fearful of Achish, David was now favored in his eyes as a servant. When the King of Israel heard David was in Gath, he finally stopped pursuing him for death1 Sam 27:4. Eventually David asked King Achish for a town for him and his men to live in, and so he was given the city of Ziklag under the authority of the Philistines1 Sam 27:5-6. While living in Ziklag, David lead his army in many campaigns against enemies of the Philistines, such as the Amalekites or Geshurites1 Sam 27:8,10. When David lead these attacks he left no witnesses, in fear that people would view him as a savage; looting cattle and property1 Sam 27:9,11. Eventually Israel became so annoyed with David the King of Gath believed he could keep him in servanthood for life1 Sam 27:12. Once when the Philistines planned to attack the Israelites at Jezreel and Aphek, David and his armies served as a bodyguard militia protecting King Achish1 Sam 28:1-2, 29:1-2. When the other Philistine commanders saw that Achish had a militia of Hebrews, they demanded he be sent back1 Sam 29:3-5. David, disappointed that he could not serve under Achish returned to Ziklag the next morning1 Sam 29:6-11. After a three days journey back to Ziklag, it was discovered the city had been raided. Everything that son of Jesse and his army owned, and their families- including Ahinoam and Abigail David's wives were gone1 Sam 30:3-6. David was distressed but found strength in God1 Sam 30:6. With the men exhausted from the stress of their kidnapped families, David and only four hundred men went to pursue the raiders, the Amalekites. After discovering an abandoned Egyptian slave of the raiders, David and his army were lead down to the Amalekites1 Sam 6:7-16. They fought with them until the evening of the next day. After inflicting heavy losses on the Amalekites, all of the property and family members were retrieved1 Sam 30:17-20. Characteristics From a young age David had a deep faith in God, even receiving the courage from Him to fight a bear, lion and especially Goliath. 1 Sam 17:37 He was even considered by God as man after His own heart.Acts 13:22 David enjoyed the Bible and joyfully sought to obey its commandments.Psa 119:47-48 During his rule he had the guidance of the Holy Spirit within him. However, as a man of passion, David was a sinner. This was especially true with his sin of adultery with Bathsheba.1 Sam 21:11 What began as a blatant internal sin of covetousness ended in the death of a good friend—murder by conspiracy. Another great sin, that of pride, led David to ascertain the strength of his army. Warned that this was a sin against the Law by his aide Joab,1 Chron. 21:3 David commanded the census.1 Chr 21:1-5 This angered God greatly.1 Chr 21:7 Realizing his sin, David turned to God begging for mercy.1 Chr 21:8 When David was old and suffering from chills, his servants brought him an attractive virgin named Abishag to care for him and to keep him warm.1 Kings 1:1-3 Though the care required the girl to lay in bed with him, David did not sleep with ,1 Kings 1:4 this showing that perhaps after the affair with Bathsheba God strengthened his resistance against sexual temptation. Verses es:David zh:大衛 Category:Old Testament People Category:People Category:Kings Category:Bible Authors Category:Monarchs Category:Persons Category:Israelite Kings Category:Men